Wait For The Silence
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Even if music is life, there needs to be silence. One singer take the silence too far. . .
1. Ryuichi

Wow. I wrote this after reading my buddy Raynedark's most recent story. I got depressed, and I had to get this though out of my head. It was originally going to be Shuichi, but I love Ryuichi so much, I made this a fic about him. Inspiration came from Story of the Year's 'Razorblades.' DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravi  
  
Wait For The Silence: Chapter One, Ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi sat huddled in a corner of his darkened apartment. Pale moonlight fell through the half-cracked blinds, striping his body. Several feet away Kumagoro was carelessly tossed aside.  
  
**I don't want to do this anymore.**  
  
Tears fell from the brilliant blue eyes. His brown hair messily fell in his face, mixing with the bitter tears.  
  
**Maybe I should stop singing.  
**  
His hands were damp from wiping away tears. His jeans were torn at the bottom from long recording sessions of singing and dancing.  
  
**I don't want to lie anymore.**  
  
In the half-light, he didn't look like a music sensation, or the leader singer of Nittle Grasper. He looked like a child, a scared and lonely child.  
  
**I can't even sing right, and no one notices. They're all blind.**  
  
Ryuichi looked up, his vision wavering. He caught site of Kumagoro. Instead of reaching over to pick it up, he stood up and kicked him across the room.  
  
**You're just a stupid toy! I don't know why I've held onto you for so many years! You can't talk, or help, or comfort me anymore!**  
  
Ryuichi stepped back, frightened by his mental outburst. Walking into the living room, a trail of tears followed, like blood from a wound.  
  
**It is blood, my mind's blood.**  
  
He mentally hit himself. Suddenly anger clouded his mind.  
  
**You know you can't fight this. Just give up, you're pathetic.**  
  
"SHUT UP! Leave me alone!" Ryuichi grabbed his head, collapsing on the floor. Sobs racked his body as he poured everything out. All his pain, all his fear, all his sorrow left in that moment. For that instant, there was only the tears.  
  
**Nothing anymore. Just silence.**  
  
After a few minutes, Ryuichi quieted, and stood up. His face was blank now. The tears had been wiped away, leaving him red-eyed and blank. It was funny. Ryuichi was never calm. His emotions were always to the extreme, no matter what.  
  
**Now. No more lies, no more doing what you don't want to. No more singing. No more Kumagoro. No more tears. No more voices in my head.**  
  
Ryuichi pulled up the blinds in his window. Silently sliding open the window, he looked down into the street below.  
  
**I'm glad Tohma suggested I get a seventh story apartment. It's perfect.  
**  
He lifted one leg over the window frame.  
  
**I probably shouldn't be doing this. Tohma will get mad. Shuichi will probably cry.**  
  
He had now lifted both legs out into the night air, sitting on the window frame.  
  
**No. No thinking about them. Do this for yourself.**  
  
He stood, grabbing onto the frame of the window so he could lean over to see the city.  
  
**It's pretty at night. Silent too.**  
  
He let go, letting the feeling of flying rush through his body. He saw the rapidly approaching street and had one more ecstatic thought.  
  
**Soon, I'll be silent.**  
  
---------------------------

It's not over. Please, tell me what you think. Then you'll see what happens to those closest to our beloved Genki.


	2. Tohma

Sorry. I had to. I killed Ryu. As I've indicated, it's Tohma's chapter. I love him and Ryu so much, they got the first two chapters. Thanks everyone for reviews.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravi  
  
  
  
Wait For The Silence, Chapter Two: Tohma  
  
Tohma ran his hands through his blond hair, trying to stop the roaring in his head.  
  
**This isn't right. This can't happening. Everything just can't fall apart.  
**  
He was sitting in the morgue, about to identify the body of Ryuichi Sakuma.  
  
**God, Christ, Inari, whoever is up there, please don't let it be Ryuichi.  
**  
It had happened so fast. He had been worried about the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, and was driving to his house to check on him. A traffic jam had slowed him down, and when he had gotten out of his car to see what had happened, a cop had taken him aside.  
  
**It can't be Ryuichi. You just saw him a few hours ago. He was fine. Liar. He was pale and out of focus. He couldn't even sing properly.  
**  
"Mr. Seguchi?" A young man with black hair made him jerk up. "Yes?" The man cleared his throat. "You can see the body now."  
  
Tohma followed the man down a hallway, and into a room. It looked like a hospital room filled with gurneys. A sheet covered one gurney. The man pulled back the sheet, looking regretful.  
  
**Oh, no. Oh God no. Please, no!**  
  
Laying on the metal was Ryuichi Sakuma. It was him. Tohma knew every inch of the singer's face, down to the four earrings in his left ear.  
  
**Oh no. No, please, oh God no.**  
  
Tohma covered his mouth with his hands, and turned away.  
  
  
  
Tohma stood over a toilet in the men's bathroom. He spat out the last of the remaining vomit in his mouth.  
  
**That was Ryuichi. He's dead. Ryuichi's dead.**  
  
Having that thought in his mind made Tohma retch again. He stood up and flushed the toilet, ridding the evidence he had been sick. Walking out of the bathroom, he was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug. Purple hair clouded his vision, and sobbing filled his ears.  
  
**No, Noriko. Please, don't cry. If you do, it will really be proof he's gone.**  
  
Despite his mental urges, he broke down, wrapped his arms around Noriko, and cried.  
  
  
  
Tohma walked into Ryuichi's apartment. Even though it was a 'crime scene,' he had been let in. He walked through the familiar rooms, breathing in the minty smell of Ryuichi. He tripped. Looking down, he saw Kumagoro.  
  
**K-Kumagoro?**  
  
He hadn't taken his bunny with him. Tohma picked up the pink rabbit and held him close.  
  
**He-he didn't even bother to jump with his best friend.**  
  
Tohma nearly vomited again. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Ryuichi's drawings covering the refrigerator. They were happy drawings, with lots of color and enthusiasm.  
  
**Pico.**  
  
His mind whispered cruelly. He opened the door to the fridge. Inside was a gallon water bottle, some fruit, and a half-eaten pizza. Carrot sticks were laying free.  
  
**He wasn't eating right. How could you not see it?**  
  
He turned and walked into the bedroom. Everything was neat, as though for once in his life Ryuichi had cleaned. Walking over to the bed, he noticed a sketchpad on the night table. Opening it up, he nearly dropped it.  
  
**Ryu, what was going through your head?**  
  
A sentence was written in black marker. 'I'm not shining anymore.'  
  
**You don't have to look at it. Just put it down, then walk away. No. I've never walked away from Ryu and I'm not starting now.**  
  
He flipped through the sketchpad, still clutching Kumagoro. Each picture was the very opposite of piko. They were done in either black or red. They were violent scenes, just angry lines. Flipping open to the last page, he saw a note.  
  
**Ryuichi. . . .**  
  
'Go away. I don't want to sing anymore. I'm no good. But they tell me to sing, so I do. No more acting. I don't want to. It's all bad. I'm constantly hearing noise. No more silence. I'll find my silence, though.'  
  
**Put. It. Down.**  
  
Tohma dropped the sketchpad, and walked backwards, trying to block it out. He bumped into Ryuichi's stereo, which suddenly began playing a CD.  
  
**What the Hell?  
**  
An American song was playing. Harsh lyrics and even harsher music disturbed the peace.  
  
Three Days Grace  
  
Tohma remembered. The song was Overrated  
  
'You made it You played it Your shit is overrated'  
  
Tohma quickly shut off the stereo and quickly left the apartment, overwhelmed by memories.  
  
**Ryuichi, why?**  
  
Tohma was halfway home before he realized he was crying, and when he walked in the door to his house he realized he was still holding Kumagoro.  
  
**Ryuichi. . .**  
  
  
  
Yo. Wanna hear something funny? I wrote this chapter at 11:30 at night. I woke up at four, and threw up myself. Karma. Funny thing. Shuichi next. That's right, next chapter features high-running emotions. 


	3. Shuichi

Yo. I enjoyed Tohma's chapter alot. Ok, time for chaptr three.

Wait For The Silence: Chapter Three, Shuichi  
  
Shuichi rolled out of bed, hair mussed and blinking. He did so quietly, though, because Yuki was still sleeping.  
  
**Stupid work. Why do I have to get up so early?**  
  
He grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt from the dirty laundry and quickly changed. He entered the living room/kitchen just as the phone rang.  
  
**No! If they wake Yuki up, I'm dead! He's been working on a deadline, and totally crashed last night!**  
  
Shuichi made a flying leap for the phone. "Hello, Shindou here." "Shuichi-san, I'm glad you picked up." Tohma's voice came through on the other end. "Hey, Tohma-san. Why're you calling me so early?" "Shuichi, there's been an emergency. I need you to come to the studio right away."  
  
**Something doesn't sound right. Why does Tohma sound so upset?**  
  
"Tohma, what happened?" "Not now. K's already picked up Hiro and will be at your apartment in a few minutes." "Ok, why the big rush, what's happened Tohma?" "You'll find out when you get here." The line went dead.  
  
**Shit. Something big must've happened if he's getting all of us together. Better leave a note for Yuki.**  
  
Shuichi grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and hastily wrote a note. He exited the apartment, taking the stairs down to the parking lot.  
  
**Stupid work, stupid life. Why's Tohma so upset?**  
  
Several minutes passed, then a car pulled in. "Get in Shuichi." K said. He looked pale and worried. Hiro opened the door, and Shuichi gracelessly tumbled into the backseat. "So, does anyone know what's going on?" He asked. K looked over his shoulder. "It's best you don't ask questions. Just wait until Tohma says what he has to say." Hiro glanced at Shuichi. He shrugged. Shuichi slumped back into the seat of K's car, head bursting with questions.  
  
Tohma was standing in his office. He was dressed all in black, as was Noriko. Fujisaki was already there. He motioned towards Tohma, signaling that's how he got a ride. His eyes, though, were like Tohma's and Noriko's. Something was causing them all to be sad.  
  
**Wait, someone's missing.**  
  
"Um, where's Sakuma-san?" Noriko looked as though she were holding back tears, and Tohma inhaled deeply. "That's why we brought you here. You may all want to sit down." Hiro was the first to take the advice. He sat in a chair that had been brought in. Fujisaki sat next, followed by Noriko, who was trying to control herself. K leaned against the wall. Tohma sat behind his desk, propping his head on his hands. "Shuichi, please, take a seat." "Not until you tell us what's going on." Tohma closed his eyes tightly. His next words stunned Shuichi.  
  
**"Ryuichi Sakuma is dead."**  
  
  
  
Shuichi fainted.

Hiro sat there stunned.

Fujisaki took a terrified interest in his cousin's face.

Noriko broke loose and sobbed.

K buried his face in his hands.

Tohma tried to control his voice.

"Hiro, would you please wake Shuichi-san up?" Hiro mutely walked over to Shuichi and gently started smacking his face. Shuichi slowly woke up, then started to cry. These weren't the tears he normally cried when he had too much emotion. These were real tears, ones rarely seen.

"Ryuichi's dead?" He asked, trying to understand.

"Yes."

"How? He's my god. Gods don't die."

Tohma suddenly stood up and looked out the window. "He was as mortal as you are, Shuichi. He was human, and therefor he can die." Shuichi clung to Hiro. "How'd he, he-" Shuichi couldn't say **die**.

Tohma turned around. "He killed himself."

At that news Noriko passed out.

K picked her up and put her on the couch. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi, trying to control him. Shuichi started screaming. "No, that's shit Tohma! That's plain bullshit! Ryuichi wouldn't do that! He wouldn't! HE WOULDN'T!"

"Shut up Shu, please, shut up." Hiro said quietly.

Fujisaki spoke calmly, too calmly. "Why and how, Seguchi-san?" Tohma sat down in his chair again.

"After going to his apartment last night, I'd say he was depressed. I found a sketchbook full of angry drawings, and Kumagoro lying abandoned."

K suddenly burst out. "What do you mean, Kumagoro was abandoned? He takes that bunny everywhere. He once said he'd die with Kumagoro."

Tohma opened a drawer in his desk. "I found him in the apartment. Ryuichi jumped from his seventh story apartment window." He placed the pink bunny on the table. Somehow, that was all that was needed to prove Ryuichi was dead.  
  
  
  
Not as much thought process in this chapter. But still, like I said last chapter, high emotion content. I think the next chapter's the last one. Probably the hardest to write too. The funeral.


	4. Yuki

Gomen! Writers block kicked in. I lied. This is the second to last chapter. Thanks for all who reviewed, please, read on!

=====================================

Wait For The Silence, Chapter Four: Yuki  
  
Briiiiiiiing  
  
_**Ugg.**_  
  
Yuki slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the phone. Unfortunatly, it wouldn't stop ringing.  
  
**_Dammit._**  
  
He slowly crawled out of bed, half-stumbling.  
  
_**It better be something important, or else, they're dead.**_  
  
He finally got to the phone. Looking down, he saw a note next to it.  
  
**_Shuichi's handwriting. Stupid brat.  
_**  
He picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
**_ARRG!_**  
  
Shuichi's voice, loud and clearly in distress, screamed at him. "HE'S DEAD! RYUICHI'S DEAD! YUKIIIIIII!"  
  
**_What the hell?_**  
  
"Calm down. What's going on?" A hiccup from the other end, and sounds of a scuffle. A deeper voice took the place of Shuichi.

"Hello Eiri-san."

"Tohma, what the shit's going on? You woke me up."

"I'm sorry Eiri, but Shuichi-san insisted on speaking to you."

"Yeah, I got that memo. Where are you?" "Where I should be at a time like this. At NG."

"And what's going on?"

Suddenly he could hear sounds from inside the studio. Shuichi sobbing uncontrollably, Hiro trying to restrain Shuichi, and gunfire.  
  
**_There is never a dull moment with Shuichi or Tohma._**  
  
"What's going on, you fruitcake?" Tohma sounded like he had a catch in his voice. "Something happened, and now Shuichi will not be in the best shape for awhile. Actually, none of us will be."

"If you don't stop talking circles-"  
  
"Ryuichi Sakuma is dead."

Silence.

"What?"

It wasn't Tohma speaking anymore. "Yuki, my god died. Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalist genius of Nittle Grasper, died."

Snuffling. It was Shuichi again, this time under control.

"What? Him? High-energy, your displaced twin?"

"No joking. Not funny. Come here Yuki. Please."  
  
**_I better go. If someone's dead, and Shuichi's in pain, someone will pay.  
_**  
"Alright. Hang on, I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
It was a state of chaos in Tohma's office.

Noriko was passed out on the couch.

Hiro was angrily tuning his guitar; it was screaming notes.

K was firing out the window, his gun to the sky.

Fujisaki was watching Hiro with half-interest, but looked more enclosed in his own thoughts.

Tohma was sitting at his desk, staring at a pink stuffed rabbit.

Shuichi, _his_ Shuichi, was curled on the floor in the fetal position.  
  
**_Oh my God._**  
  
Yuki hesitatingly walked into the room. No one noticed he had come in except Tohma, who nodded shortly.  
  
**_Gods, Ryuichi really was a god to them. Not to mention Ukai and Tohma's bandmate. And Shuichi's and Japan's musical god_**.  
  
He walked towards Shuichi, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Blank eyes slowly turned normal, and a cracked voice answered. "No." Yuki sighed. "At least you're honest. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Fine." Shuichi struggled to stand up. When he did, he needed Yuki's help to walk. Tohma looked at him. "You better keep him home for a few days. The press is going to be murder."

Yuki appreciated the irony in the words. He smiled weakly at Tohma.

  
  
By the next day the new had learned of Ryuichi's death.  
  
'Ryuichi Sakuma Dead'

'Music King of Japan, Ryuichi Sakuma, is Dead'

'Sakuma of Nittle Grasper is Dead'

'King of Music Commits Suicide'  
  
Yuki threw aside the newspaper. He glanced over at Shuichi. He was coloring on a piece of paper with blue markers. "What're you drawing, Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up. "Ryuichi. Like he used to be." That caused a memory inside Yuki to break to the surface.

"Shouldn't you be using bright colors?"

Shuichi smiled. "I threw them all out. Mails here." Yuki looked at the clock. "I'll go get it. You stay here, don't do anything stupid." Shuichi started drawing again. "I'll just color."  
  
  
  
"Something for you from Tohma." Yuki said, handing the letter to Shuichi.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Open it to find out." Shuichi tore the envelope open. He gasped when he saw the letter. He threw it aside and burst into tears. Yuki acted purely on instinct.

He pulled Shuichi towards him and let him cry. He caught a glimpse of the letter out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'Shuichi-san, I know it's hard, but could you please attend Ryuichi's funeral?'  
  
**_Tohma, you bastard. It's going to be a double funeral by the time I'm done with you._**  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around Shuichi. "Let it all out. Just get it all out. You'll feel a little better once you have. It won't be much, but it's better than keeping it all inside. You understand?" He felt Shuichi's head nod against his chest, and the tears kept coming.  
  
  
  
Three days later Yuki and Shuichi walked into the temple.  
  
**_It feels weird to wear a suit again._**  
  
Yuki glanced down at Shuichi. He was wearing a suit for the first time in his life. Shuichi looked up, his face pale. Yuki placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "You don't have to be here."

Shuichi smiled, which he hadn't done in over three days. Then again, most of that time he had been either sleeping or staring into space.

Tohma was standing near the door. "Eiri-san, Shuichi-san." Yuki nodded. Shuichi didn't acknowledge the greeting. "Um, you'd better talk to Noriko. I'm not good at this." He admitted, looking down.

His eyes were far away, probably remembering something about Ryuichi. He laughed suddenly. "He was so stupid. He always did stupid things, then we'd all yell at him. But the one time he did something _really_ stupid, none of us were there."

Tohma's eyes took a shiny glint. "Excuse me." Tohma disappeared into the black mass of people.  
  
**_Better find Ukai like Tohma said._**  
  
They had only gone a few steps when Shuichi was hugged from behind.

"Hey, Shu." The red hair gave him away.

Shuichi turned around and hugged Hiro. "How've you been doing?" Hiro asked.

"Not good. I've really just been sleeping." Hiro nodded. "Yeah, that's probably best. Where're you going?" Shuichi gazed into the mass of people. "Trying to find Noriko."

"Ahh. Um, Shuichi, she's standing by the, um, coffin."

Yuki twitched. Coffin. Like Sensei.

Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand, forcing him to snap out of his memory. "Yuki, come on, I don't want to do this by myself." Hiro also disappeared into the black mass. Yuki pulled Shuichi towards where the casket was.  
  
_**There are a lot of people here. But no next of kin if Tohma was greeting and Ukai's by the casket.**_  
  
Yuki gently guided Shuichi to Noriko. She was crying, but looked as though she was trying to stop. She smiled briefly when she saw Shuichi, then grabbed him and gave him a hug. "Shuichi, I'm glad you're here" was all she said. Then she turned to the next person. Yuki also turned, then saw Shuichi's next obstacle. Ryuichi himself.  
  
_**Holy shit.**_  
  
He looked normal, sort of. He was pale, but other than that he looked fine. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, with Kumagoro wrapped in his arms. His face was set into a determined look.  
  
**_Of course, that could have been when he jumped._**  
  
Shuichi gasped, then started whispering over and over.

"Not dead can't be dead not dead not Ryuichi not dead never dead."

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders. "Listen, I know it's hard. But you gotta understand. Death is just as natural as life. People die every day, Shuichi, and people are allowed to mourn them, but in time it stops hurting. You just have to let time pass. Maybe not soon, but maybe ten years from now you'll understand."  
  
Shuichi looked up at Yuki. His eyes were shining with tears, not for Ryuichi, but for Kitazawa and himself.

Shuichi hugged Yuki, then knelt by the coffin. Yuki watched as Shuichi scrunched up his face, thinking or praying hard. A few minutes passed, then he stood up.

"You ok?"

Shuichi smiled. "I told him I'd be the best musician ever, and that my next song would be for him." Yuki placed a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"I wouldn't put to much faith in that." Shuichi frowned, then elbowed Yuki in the guts. A sudden voice put an end to the nearly bloody fight.

"Everyone, please take your seats." Tatsuha came out, dressed in his monk robes. Tohma appeared out of thin air. "I figured that he should be the one to do the honors." Yuki nodded, then pulled Shuichi forward to take a seat.  
  


Hey. Everyone still hating my guts? Well it's not over yet. Next chapter is the conclusion. And I'm not gonna tell you who it is! I know who, because I've written About three sentances, but that's it! So, review!


	5. K

Last chapter. I'm gonna cry. This has been one long story for me. Just a few things to clarify.

I don't kill these characters in my story because I hate them. I do it because it's my way of caring. yes, it's twisted, but that's me. Please understand, Ryu-chan is my god too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi

Wait For The Silence, Chapter Four: K  
  
**_You idiot savant.  
_**  
K sat in the back, away from the commotion.  
  
**_I never figured I'd go to your funeral. Sakano's maybe, but not yours.  
_**  
K watched as the first people arrived. Tohma and Noriko were already there, seeing as Ryuichi had no next-of-kin. Tatsuha was next after them. K knew that he was going to be the priest. Then, slowly, the people started coming in. A lot of people from NG who had worked with Ryuichi, some fans who he had made friends with, and finally he saw Hiro thread his way quietly into the room.  
  
**_So, one out of three. Who's next?_**  
  
A few minutes later Suguru walked in, his eyes roving around the room, looking for something or someone.  
  
**_Probably Tohma._**  
  
After about ten minutes, he saw the head of Bad Luck arrive. Shuichi came in with Yuki Eiri, looking pale. K watched as Tohma spoke to them, but then he abruptly turned and left.  
  
**_He's heading this way.  
_**  
Tohma approached K half-apprehensive, half-distressed. "I'm not sure what to do anymore!" He said, choking on tears. His face was screwed up, eyes clenched shut. "I just can't do this!"  
  
**_Time for drastic measures._**  
  
K grabbed Tohma by the shoulders and straightened him. Tohma half-opened his eyes, then K swung his hand back and slapped him across the face.  
  
**_Doing that probably got me shit-canned, but I had to do it._**  
  
Tohma looked up, K's handprint vivid on his face. "Thanks." He muttered quietly. "It's just that this is really getting to me. I mean, Seeing Ryuichi in the morgue, and now seeing him here, as though he were sleeping, it just is getting to me."

"Right. Where's Tatsuha?" Tohma smiled faintly.

"In the back, trying to calm down." Tohma abruptly turned and walked away.  
  
**_Good. I'm not fired._**  
  
K watched as Noriko hugged Shuichi. She was really holding back. Averting his eyes to the sea of black, he spotted Hiro talking with Fujisaki, and it looked like he was forcing Fujisaki to do something he didn't want to.  
  
**_Probably wants him to do something to make Shuichi smile._**  
  
Suddenly Tatsuha strode out, and asked all to be seated. K sat in the back, mind wandering.  
  
**_Looks like I'm, not the only one the not paying attention._**  
  
Many were crying; even Tatsuha looked as though he were holding back tears. K forced himself to keep a blank face.  
  
**_Just a few more hours, and then it's over. . ._**  
  
  
  
K stood by the grave, along with the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. Tatsuha had passed out and Yuki had taken him home. Shuichi was now supported by Hiro.  
  
**_This is so pathetic. Ryuichi was immortal, nothing could touch him. Now he's dead._**  
  
Tohma cleared his throat. "Um, anyone want to say anything?"

Shuichi nodded, then tried to talk without crying.

"Yeah. Hi Ryuichi. I just wanna tell you that I'm gonna write the best song ever and dedicate it to you."  
  
**_Not bad, Shuichi. I hope it happens._**  
  
Hiro looked a bit embarrassed, but spoke next. "Yeah, just want to say that Nittle Grasper is what got Shuichi and me to this point in our lives, and I want to thank you, Ryuichi."  
  
**_Ok, two outta three. You've known Ryuichi longer than the others because of Tohma, what now, Fujisaki?  
_**  
Fujisaki looked at the headstone. "I knew you a little longer, and you're music changed a lot of lives, including mine. Wherever you are now, I'm sure that you're still making people happy through your music."  
  
**_True kid, I remember how you always tried to match Ryuichi on your keyboard, but never could._**  
  
Noriko wiped her eyes, and slowly spoke, trying to keep calm. "I've known and loved Ryuichi like a brother from the beginning, so I just want to say this. You're an idiot, Ryu-chan. But I still love you."  
  
**_Ah, finally, someone admits the truth._**  
  
Tohma looked at K, then at the others. "Alright, my turn. Ryuichi, I remember when I first met you. You were running down t he halls in high school, and you knocked me over, you klutz. All of our books and papers went flying, and you apologized over and over. I picked up some lyrics you had written, and you picked up my music notes. It was like fate. Since then, you've kept running. I just wished that I bumped into you before this happened."  
  
**_Very eloquent, Tohma. Are you going to make me speak?_**  
  
As if on cue, everyone turned to K. He threw up his hands, trying to joke around. "Alright, I'll talk." He turned to the headstone. The epitaph was simple. _Make me shining_  
  
**_Here goes._**  
  
"I've worked with Ryuichi ever since he got started. I know almost everything about him, so know I have something to say.

"I've been really happy doing this. Working with Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck has been incredible in itself. I'm just glad that I knew Ryuichi. That's all."  
  
**_Ok, that wasn't too hard._**  
  
Tohma turned to Fujisaki, motioning to the car. They both turned and left. Noriko followed, getting into the car where her husband and child were waiting. Hiro led the way to his motorcycle, where Shuichi obediently climbed on the back.  
  
**_Ok, one more thing to say._**  
  
"Can you hear me, Ryuichi? Just want to tell you that you're a genius. It's true you are an idiot, but above all else you were a genius. Remember that."  
  
K placed a piece of paper on the ground, then placed a rock over it to prevent the wind from carrying it away.  
  
He smiled faintly, then walked to where his parked car was waiting.  
  
The piece of paper fluttered, trying to rip free. The words echoed through the graveyard.  
  
_Tohma, I would like to resign as Bad Luck's manager._  
  


That's it! That's a wrap! Ok! Now I can focus on my next story, Threads! Bye!


End file.
